themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maybe Sprout Wings
Maybe Sprout Wings is the fifth song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics A bad dream shook me in my sleep And I woke up sweating Ran through the dark to the shower Already forgetting Try to think good thoughts Trying to find my way clear Let the room fill with steam Traced pictures on the mirror Ghosts and clouds And nameless things Squint your eyes and hope real hard Maybe sprout wings I clawed my way to the living room window Stood there in the cold The last bits of my dream like figures in the distance Hard to hold I thought of old friends the ones who'd gone missing Said all their names three times Phantoms in the early dark Canaries in the mines Ghosts and clouds And nameless things Squint your eyes and hope real hard Maybe sprout wings Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about how sometimes you wake up and you say, 'oh, I'm ashamed,' and then you don't really know what it is you're ashamed of. So how would you tell anybody about that? You're not ashamed of any particular thing, just carrying a general sort of shame. It has its own sweetness to it if you live with it long enough." -- 2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *"You reach a point in the pursuit of solitude where the booze isn't going to do the job anymore. I know, that's sad news for some people, man. But trust me, there comes a point, it's sort of like a, oh, what the hell, book or movie, I don't know. Some book or movie, oh, 'The Iceman Cometh' by Eugene O'Neill.... And in this book, in this play, if you haven't read it, uh, all these drunks are hanging around at the bar and some guy comes in and tells them all that they're never going to make anything of their lives and they should stop pretending that they are. And then the booze stops working. member: 'More booze!' No. At that point you have to drink your own helplessness. It's considerably more costly than booze. This song is about drinking your own helplessness." -- 2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-08-21 - Easy Street Records - Queen Anne - Seattle, WA *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2006-11-14 - The DL - AOL Session *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-04-05 - Loppen - Copenhagen, Denmark *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-04-17 - Club Helsinki - Hudson, NY *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-31 - Amoeba Records - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2006-11-14 - The DL - AOL Session *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video